Beast Drabbles
by Nekoi Kurona
Summary: A drabble collection about the Bus Gamers with animal themes. Some will be short one-shots, others poems, and maybe their thoughts
1. Jellyfish of Sea

**Jellyfish of Sea**

Many people died. They fought to get money, but died along the way. They were confident people like him who fought and fought. But they died.

Toki walked through the empty streets, watching the long shadows that followed him everywhere. After he joined the game, he felt that they became longer and longer than normal. That they were multiplying with each passing moments and once in a while, there would be rabid red eyes staring at him. And with the passing dark shadows, he felt immense hatred and anger at him.

He was the Bus Gamer.

_They_ were the losers. Former gamers, but losers in the end.

_They_ were the many skulls on the ground. They used to have a body, but lost it in a gamble. A gamble to win. And maybe he, too, will one day lose the bet.

Lose the bet and join the countless souls.

One day, his team, AAA, might really be beaten and killed for their failure. But no one will notice. No one will notice their deaths, their disappearance from the world, their existence fading.

After all, they were the nameless. Their team really was no name. Just a bunch of dogs and pawns that the rich people on top leisurely used to gamble. They needed no name, being just a puppet that was easily disposable.

Toki wondered if it was worth it. He could die at any given time in the game. He had no say on anything, but was expected to do everything. Be a pawn for those rich folks.

But then he knew.

It was money. And money was money. He needed it, that tempting billion yen.

Besides, he could die at any given time in the game of life anyways. What was the difference?

And it didn't matter if he was a pawn.

Toki grinned. Yeah. He'll let them use him as a tool.

He needed the money and would do anything for it.

…

And like a jellyfish in the sea, he'll let the greater being decide what direction he'll be floating to. But whoever gets in his way better watch out or be stung.


	2. Stray Cat

**Stray Cat**

"Awww~ It's so cute!"

Saitoh gazed lovingly at the black cat in the shadows of the alley. He motioned for it to come closer to him, but it didn't. The cat stayed where it was, gazing back with frosty blue eyes. Once in a while, its tail flicked in the air proudly and warning Saitoh to dare come closer. Saitoh pouted,

"Buu, buu. You're so mean! You know what? I'll name you Toki."

Suddenly, loud howls of laughter were heard behind him. Saitoh grinned at his companions. Nakajyo was clutching the ground for a hand grip as he laughed at the name. Toki was shaking from resisting the urge to kill the boy out of irritation. A vein visibly popped out of his forehead ready to snap. Nakajyo did the honors of helping him break the anger meter,

"Hahaha, that so fits him! Let's keep Toki, Toki~" Toki punched him and turned to Saitoh with fists ready for another hell delivery,

"So why are you naming it that?" Saitoh put his hands up in surrender and grinned,

"Isn't it just like you?"

"How so?" Toki stared at the black cat which still stayed in the shadows gazing back. The deep eyes bore into him as it watched them. Not once did it move out of the darkness or even a millimeter into the light. Just gracefully watching. Saitoh tilted his head as he thought about it. Then, the answer hit him and he said,

"Because it's cute!" Nakajyo once again burst out with laughter despite himself. Toki blankly repeated the word,

"Cute?"

"Yup~! Cute! It looks so lonely being there in the dark instead of basking under the sun like the other kitties."

"Hmph. What if it likes solitude?" Saitoh stared at the black cat and noticed two kittens walk up to it. He smiled brightly and placed his arm around Toki,

"Well, solitude's fun and all… But nothing's better than nakama!" A bit irritated, Toki gripped Saitoh's arm and threw him on to the ground roughly,

"We're not nakama. Just partners in the game and nothing more." With that, he left. Nakajyo followed, still stifling down some chuckles. Saitoh blew on his aching arm and got up. While he stood up, he saw Toki softly gaze at the cats. The black cat waved its tail peacefully despite still keeping a frosty stare on the others.

Saitoh grinned and inaudibly muttered, "Yup, nothing's better than nakama." And he turned to catch up to his friends,

"Hey! Wait up!"


End file.
